ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper (Film)
NOTE': This page is can used of the rumors of casting, character design and story from the canon film. '''''Sly Cooper (later known as Sly Raccoon in Europe and Australia) is an upcoming 2016 American-Canadian 3D computer-animated action/adventure comedy film based on the platforming video game series of the same name by Sony Computer Entertainment, specifically the 2002 PlayStation 2 video game ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus''. It is to be produced and distributed by Cinema Management Group. Sony Computer Entertainment, its series developer, is to play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The film is to be directed and written by Kevin Munroe, and produced by Brad Foxhoven and David Wohl. The film is to star voice actors, including Ian James Corlett replacing Kevin Miller as the titular character, Matt Olsen and Chris Murphy reprise their voice roles as Bentley and Murray respectively. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast *Ian James Corlett as Sly Cooper, TBA. *Matt Olsen as Bentley, TBA. *Chris Murphy as Murray, TBA. *Grey DeLisle as Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, TBA. *J. K. Simmons as James Barkley, TBA. *TBA as Clockwerk, TBA. *TBA as Panda King, TBA. *TBA as Mz. Ruby, TBA. *TBA as Muggshot, TBA. *TBA as Sir Raleigh, TBA. Production The film adaptation of Sly Cooper has been announced with two official teaser trailers released through YouTube on January 28, 2014. Senior Director Asad Qizilbash of First Party Games Marketing at SCEA stated: "As one of our most storied and fan favorite PlayStation franchises, we are excited to see the story of Sly premier on the big screen for the first time. "We have a great partnership with Rainmaker and Blockade Entertainment and we're looking forward to seeing Sly reimagined in a full-feature movie to offer both fans and newcomers alike a chance to become reacquainted with one of our most beloved heroes." In an article from Front Towards Gamer, Robert Beach wrote that "From a Facebook post, Rainmaker Entertainment and Blockade Entertainment plan to transform Suckerpunch’s and Sanzaru’s trio of thieves to the silver screen in 2016. The Sly Cooper Movie (working title) is set as an origins story telling how the three met in an orphanage and Sly’s motivation to find the Cooper Clan’s book of secrets. Dedicated fans of Sly will notice the film resembles Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, the first game in the series back in 2002." Development David Wohl, vice president of Development and producer of Sly Cooper, quoted about the film that won't show of the time that Sly and his gang spent getting to know each other in the orphanage: "In the film, Sly and the gang are already together, though they are far from being so great at what they do." The choice over changing in art style from cel-shaded to fully computer graphic animation wasn't easy. Brad Foxhoven, the film's producer and CEO of Blockade Entertainment, have said that "the global film market can lean towards pure CG animated films. As much as we love the cel-shaded look of the game, we felt that it would not be held up in the big screen collectively." In an article on Digital Spy that was posted by Matthew Reynolds, it is clearly stated as "the Sly Cooper film based on the platforming franchise is in development by Rainmaker and Blockade with a blessing of its creator Sucker Punch, which will debut on the big screen in cinemas 2016." Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Rating Sly Cooper is rated PG (Parental Guidance) for animated violence. Creators *Colin Pendergast: The creator of the page. Trivia *TBA Category:Non-Fanon Category:Films based on video games Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sly Cooper Category:2016 films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:American films Category:PG Category:Focus Features films Category:Gramercy Pictures Category:Sony Category:Rainmaker Entertainment films